Becoming Free
by SymphonicMetalChocobos
Summary: A prince who wants a normal life, not a royal one, and his servant will to do whatever he can to fulfill his secret wish and make him happy. AU. XigRoku, Yaoi, and Lemon. One-shot.


_"Yer always so tense, your majesty..." _He spoke in his strangely accented voice, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

He let his let his usual scowl weave it's way onto his face, and he glanced back at the man straddling him, playful annoyance in his blue eyes.

"You-ua-ahh..." He was interrupted by a moan. "Y-You know not to call me that, Xigbar... Call me by my name."

There was a moment silence, and a warm smile.

"...As ya wish, Roxas."

His scowl disappeared, and he smiled back for a moment before his soft, rosy lips parted in a little 'o' as his angelic voice moaned his appreciation as calloused, deft fingers continued to massage his shoulders. His lithe body leaned farther into pale, silvery silk sheets that caressed his fair skin like a feather, while shadows danced to an imaginary rhythm down his back. Those talents fingers moved down to the top of his back, earning a moan of both pain and pleasure as they hit a especially tense spot, and began to work it out. Their every touch threatened to make him melt into the sheets. He buried his face into an exceptionally soft pillow that was colored a light gold, shutting his eyes as his scowl returned.

He began to let his mind wander onto the affairs of his parents, how... moments like these would become a thing of the past. Eventually, he had to be married, to a woman, a princess, and become king. He didn't want to marry some girl he didn't love. He would rather marry his servant - no, he shouldn't call Xigbar that. Xigbar was different. True, he was his servant, but he was much more: his best friend, his lover, his soul mate. He didn't even really want to become king. He deeply cared for his subjects, but truly, he would rather have been born an ordinary peasant, than to be royalty, whose very fate was nearly decided from birth: grow up to be king, or queen, rule, have children who then would grow to become kind or queen themselves, barring no unforeseen circumstances.

True, the riches, and luxury were nice, but... he would rather live in a small home, with Xigbar, where he didn't need to be bothered by arranged marriages, or anything else; just live his life as he wished it to be, with the person he loved.

Roxas' scowl only grew as he kept thinking, and the servant could feel his precious prince growing even more tense. A slight frown appeared on his face.

He shifted slightly, leaning down, letting his lips ghost against the skin of Roxas' neck before he pressed a kiss to his neck, earning a soft gasp. He let his hands begin to massage the blond's sides, gently holding onto them and rubbing circles in his back with his thumbs. He pressed kiss after kiss to his neck, leaving an invisible trail down to his shoulders as Roxas moaned softly.

"Roxas," He whispered against the soft flesh, and Roxas opened his eyes. Xigbar chuckled softly. "Ya must relax. All of that stress isn't good for ya..." He paused to kiss his shoulder, lowering his voice even more.

"You should relax with me, _my prince_."

The deep, rumbling voice sent shivers down Roxas' spine.

Usually that title would fill him with a sense of annoyance, but with Xigbar, it was completely different. He couldn't understand it, but it made him want to smile; it was special when Xigbar said it.

Roxas looked back at Xigbar as best he could, closing his eyes, turning himself away from his troubling thoughts and just relishing the feeling of the man's warm, bare chest against his equally bare back.

"I wish to, Xigbar." He turned over onto his back when Xigbar shifted, and raised up. He sighed deeply, frowning a little as Xigbar stared down at him with that one eye, that haunting, mesmerizing eye that seemed to reach down into his very soul and bring forth his deepest thoughts. He sighed again, speaking softly. "...I was just thinking about my life. I don't... I don't want to be a prince, I'm tired of it. I don't want to be married off to some woman from another kingdom. I want to be a regular person. I want to make my life with you. I must admit... that often, I've thought of running away, with you, just leaving this life behind and starting anew, somewhere far away. I would be leaving Father and Mother behind but..."

Xigbar began to stroke his golden locks gently, giving him an sympathetic glance. He knew how much Roxas wished to be an ordinary person, and he could sense sadness from him. He pressed his lips to Roxas', giving him a deep kiss as he felt a warm hand pull him closer. He broke the kiss.

"...Why don't we then?" He whispered against Roxas' lips, looking him in the eye, utterly serious. "We could leave this place. Sneak out durin' the night, steal a horse once we're far enough, and then go to a port town. We could stowaway on a boat to Radiant Garden, across sea, and make a home there, away from everyone, jus' you and me. You would be free from this. You could be truly happy."

Roxas' sapphire orbs widened at the thought that quickly filled him with an overwhelming temptation. If they managed to do such a thing... Xigbar would be right, he would be free from this life, but he was a prince, royalty, who was known across the land. If someone found out who he was during the trip, there would be no chance of him ever escaping again. But what was life without risks? It was either stay here, and be unhappy, or take a chance at the life he really wanted. He loved his parents, and he would miss them, but.. he just couldn't stay here. It wasn't for him.

He wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck, and kissed him lightly, speaking up.

"I want to, Xigbar... We should make a definite plan, and a secondary one, just in case."

Xigbar held him close, nodding his agreement. He smiled, seeing a real twinkle in Roxas' eyes, a spark of happiness and hope. To be honest, he wasn't so sure he could stand watching his prince be married off to someone he didn't love. If that happened, their time together would have been few and far between, if at all. He didn't want to leave Roxas, he was the most important person in his life.

"Good idea. We ought to leave before the festival too... ev'ryone will be too busy with the preparations to notice if we're gone."

"Right.. but for now..." Roxas whispered into Xigbar's ear, voice heavy with want. "We relax."

"Mm.. Gladly..."

* * *

The prince languidly kissed his servant, moaning softly as the silk caressed their bodies, silently wishing they could bathe in the afterglow of their intimate activities longer, but they didn't wish to raise any suspicion. He pressed himself into Xigbar's chest, sleepily looking at the very faint rays of light beginning to grace his room, signaling the approach of dawn. He sighed, wishing to stay in his servant's arms, but he had to remind himself that if their plan really worked and nothing went wrong, they could rest in each others arms as longed as they pleased.

He sighed softly as Xigbar slowly pulled away from him after what felt like an eternity, and sat up, looking back at him with longing in his eye. His blue eyes wandered over the familiar nude body as Xigbar stood, carefully walking over to Roxas' dresser in the darkness, retrieving his neatly folded clothes from the top of it, dressing himself in a simple off white linen shirt, underwear, slate gray wool trousers, a belt, a vest that matched his trousers, and the tattered red scarf his father had given him when he was a small boy.

Xigbar walked back to Roxas' much-too-large bed, the memories of last night fresh in his mind. He sat down on the edge of his bed, and kissed his precious prince, stroking his golden locks.

He was quiet as he stroked his hair, looking down at the prince with love in his eye, as well as fear, and even as laid back and optimistic as he was, he couldn't help thinking of what could happen, if their budding plans went south. He had hope that everything would go fine, but this was reality, not some fairytale that had a happy ending. Things could go wrong, they could get caught, he could even be tried for kidnapping royalty, even though that was not the case.

The prince noticed his odd silence, and he gave the man a questioning look, sitting up in bed.

The servant looked at him, and placed a kiss against his lips. He lowered his voice to a whisper, speaking with all the sincerely in the world, determination in his voice, and a look of loving affection in his eye. "I promise you, Roxas, my love, that I will fulfill yer wish, that we'll be alright, and we'll make it t' some place where we can be free. I cross my heart'n hope to die."

Roxas blinked a few times, not expecting him to say anything like that. He tried to hide his face in Xigbar's neck when he felt himself flush, a watery smile growing on his face at the heartfelt words. He put his hand against Xigbar's chest for a moment, where his heart would be before hugging him tight as if this were the last night they could be together. He felt a renewed sense of hope at what he said, and it made his heart flutter. He pulled away to look Xigbar in the eye, believing in him, and his words. He nodded, speechless for the moment.

After silence, Xigbar finally spoke up, smiling.

"I will see ya tomorrow night, Roxas..." The servant kissed his forehead, nuzzling him lightly.

"Alright, Xigbar..." Roxas cupped Xigbar's cheek, speaking softly.

He continued to hug Roxas' back, not wishing to pull away, but he had to. Roxas laid back down in his bed, while Xigbar gave him one last kiss before he straightened up, going to retrieve his leather shoes. Blue eyes watched him quietly exit the room, but not without a little look back, both of them knowing no one but the cooks far below would be awake at this hour.

Roxas laid in bed for a little while longer, trying to feel the last remnants of Xigbar's warmth before he finally got himself up and put on his night attire and got back into bed to sleep until his servants woke him up. He heard Xigbar's words in his mind as he curled up beneath the silk sheets and the bedding, feeling optimistic for once, still having his doubts, but every time they came up, the man's words quelled them. Eventually, the prince drifted off, dreaming of their possible future, even smiling softly in his slumber.

* * *

The ex-prince stared at the imposing castle in the distance, blue orbs filled with emotion, from relief, to sadness, while the black horse whinnied softly, clopping its hooves in the grass, the moon hanging low in the dark sky. So far, their plans had gone without a hitch, save for a few close calls after they left the castle with enough provisions to last them a while, some Munny from his parent's treasury, and two horses once they got to Traverse Town, a close, fairly large town.

A quiet sigh fell from his lips.

This was likely the last time he would see his home, and he felt a little homesick, missing his parents, all the good things he was leaving behind, all that he grew up with, though there were plenty of things he wouldn't miss, like the nasty cook. He couldn't help wondering if this was the right choice, unable to stop thinking about how heart-broken his parents probably were right now, but it was too late to go back now. They were miles and miles away, and no doubt, he was being looked for at this very moment; it would have been around four weeks since his disappearance.

Roxas looked back towards Xigbar, riding his horse so that they were side by side. He looked at Xigbar with a troubled glance, but he gave a him slight smile when he saw the worried glance.

"I'm... alright, Xigbar." He sighed again, glancing back. "Just a little homesick, and I miss my parents, but... I'll be fine. We should get moving. Port Royal is still miles away, and dawn is growing closer. We'll need to rest soon too."

Xigbar gave him a sympathetic glance, though he couldn't fully understand how Roxas' felt, seeing as he had nothing to leave behind: his family was dead, his few material possessions were with him, had few friends, and he was an only child. The only person he could leave behind was Roxas.

"Are ya sure?" He asked, concern in his voice as the white horse he rode whinnied quietly.

Roxas took a deep breath, and nodded. "Yeah. But... We can talk more when we find a place to rest."

He had to remember, he was this far, he had to keep going, and try to fulfill his dream. He tried to think about eventually, if everything succeeded as it had so far, that his parents would move on past whatever pain they felt, and he would move on as well.

The man nodded, wanting to know how he felt. He silently watched Roxas start to ride off, knowing it was too late for them to turn back now if he had any regrets. Once they arrived in Port Royal, it was time for them to ship across the Heart Sea, to the city of Atlantica, and then to make the final stretch to Twilight Town, where they planned to settle down for good. He rode after his beloved, giving him a reassuring smile when Roxas looked back at him.

* * *

_It had been a two and a half years. _

Two and a half years since he left his home, his family, and his kingdom behind, all for his dream of living as an ordinary person, and sometimes, even now it seemed like it was still a dream, not reality. He had distanced himself from his past, but eventually, he came to peace with his choices, his homesickness had faded a long time ago, and he had easily adjusted to the life he always dreamed of.

It had been a long, and hard journey, over land and sea, but they had made it to Twilight Town, and settled down in a home in the outskirts of the city, and they had even taken in a young orphan named Ventus along the way, whose parents had passed. Xigbar had found work in the city, and Ventus even did odd-jobs to help out if needed, though they were very comfortable; he was glad he brought enough money. He sometimes wished he could leave the house more often than he did, but he was used to being inside a lot; even now, they wanted to be careful, and make sure no one found out his real identity. He still missed his parents, but his old life didn't compare to how he lived now. He was happier than he had ever been, just living in a nice little house with a small farm, with his husband, and son, though they never had any ceremonies performed, or formally adopted Ventus, but they didn't need that to know they were a family.

"Mother! Guess what, guess what!"

Roxas looked up when he heard footsteps and a familiar voice, and he chuckled, bringing his hands out of the sink, and drying them off on his little apron before making his way to the front door.

"What is it, Ven?" He asked, with curiosity in his voice.

Roxas stopped when he stepped out of the kitchen, nearly running into Ventus, who was grinning from ear to ear. He blinked a few times, blue eyes widening slightly as he looked at the little black bundle of fur in his adoptive son's arms.

Ventus giggled, grin widening even more if it was possible. "I found a kitten on my way home! Well, he found me. He followed me home." He gently held out the black kitten in his hands, whose yellow eyes held a spark of mischievousness as it looked around the house. "I couldn't leave the little fellow out there, so I brought him back! Isn't he cute? I've kinda named him Vanitas. At least.. I think it's a him."

Roxas laughed a little, smiling and gently taking the kitten from him, hoping the little guy didn't have some sort of disease, but he looked rather healthy, though he was a little skinny. The kitten meowed, and held onto Roxas' shirt with his little claws.

"So... can we maybe keep him, Mother? Pleease? I take very good care of our animals, so I can take care of a cat too. And he could be a good help and take care of the mice," Ventus pleaded, clasping his hands together, grin still on his face.

He looked down at the kitten in his arms, thinking. They did have a problem with mice in the barn, so a cat would definitely be helpful... And they were fine financially, so feeding a cat as well wouldn't cause any problems; it was just a cat anyways. And he had a clue that Xigbar wouldn't mind a cat as well. In the past, he had observed him happily playing around with some of the stray animals that wondered into the castle from time to time, but he would ask him anyways. He would be home in a few hours.

Roxas looked at Ventus, and smiled, nodding. "Sure. We'll ask Xigbar too though, but I'm sure he'll say yes."

Ventus laughed, letting out an happy noise, gently hugging his adoptive mother, being careful of little Vanitas, who meowed; he could have sworn the kitten sounded the slighted bit annoyed. Pulling away, the blond let out another happy noise, satchel slapping against his side when he hopped in the air. He hadn't really expected his mom to say yes, but he was overjoyed to hear the words.

"Thank you, Mother! Thank you, thank you!" Ventus couldn't resist giving Roxas another hug, and giving Vanitas a little pet. "You're the greatest, Mother."

He remembered his real parents well, and he missed them, even though they weren't the best parents, but... if he had to choose who he'd rather live with, he would pick Roxas and Xigbar; they were loving, and caring, and a lot of good things. His father wasn't abusive, or anything, but he was still callous and strict, and his mother wasn't very affectionate or nice at all, at least to him; he had five other brothers and sisters, and being the oldest, he hardly got any attention. He loved his real parents, and thought about them a lot, but... with Roxas and Xigbar, he felt like he was really part of a family, even if having two dads was odd, but he was used to that.

"You're welcome, Ven." Roxas chuckled. "I think we should give Vanitas a bath though."

Ventus nodded eagerly, petting Vanitas a little more. "We could wash him in one of the feeding troughs. It won't be too deep for him. I'll go fill it with some water. Oh! I almost forgot, I bought the potatoes you wanted, I'll put them in the kitchen first."

"Alright. I'll go find something we can use to dry Vanitas off with." Roxas gave him a nod as he watched Ventus run to the kitchen. He chuckled softly, looking down at the kitten in his arms. He carried him back to the bathroom, grabbing a towel off the little rack to dry him off with.

* * *

Several hours after giving their new kitten bath, nearly night time, Xigbar arrived home, tired and aching a little from his work as a carpenter, but ever eager to see his family. He walked into the house with a grin on his face, stretching a little, muscles aching from the hard work, but it wasn't anything knew.

"'m home!" He laughed a little, closing the door as he announced his presence.

Roxas looked up from the stew he was cooking, a smile gracing his fair features. "Welcome home, Xig!" He stirred the steaming stew a little more, leaving his wooden spoon in the pot as he stepped out of the kitchen, chuckling. "Meet little Vanitas."

A curious Vanitas looked up from a saucer of milk, stepping out of the kitchen and looking up at Xigbar with wide eyes, wondering just who this new person was in his new territory. Xigbar broke out into a wide grin, eyes widening in surprise as he moved closer, kneeling down and beckoning the adorable kitten over.

"Aww, when did we get this cute little fella?" Xigbar chuckled as Vanitas tentatively took a few steps towards him, sniffing at his outstretched hand. Vanitas finally padded over, giving a little meow when Xigbar began to gently pet him. Xigbar's grin widened as he gently scratched the kitten's chin, finding the bundle of fur to be quite adorable. After a moment, he stood up, walking into the kitchen, Vanitas following behind him.

Ventus got up from the kitchen table and hugged his father, pulling Roxas into the hug as well. He looked up at Xigbar with a smile on his face.

"Vanitas followed Ven home from the market place after I sent him to buy potatoes." Roxas said as he hugged his family back, pulling away after a moment to stir the delicious stew he was cooking.

The man chuckled, and nodded. "'Course. I'm sure Vanitas'll be a good helper, won't ya?" He looked down at the little kitten, not expecting an answer, who had made his way back to the milk, more interested in it than his new family.

"Thank you Father!" Ventus grinned, and gave Xigbar another hug before taking his place at the table again, stomach grumbling as the smell of beef and potato stew gently wafted through the room, creating an even more warming environment.

"Yer welcome, Ven." Xigbar smiled, and moved closer to Roxas, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to the blond's cheek, earning a little smile from Roxas, letting his the tip of his nose rest against his warm cheek for a moment.

"How was your day, Xig? Did that man Vexen scold you for nearly dropping something on his head again?" Roxas teased with a playful tone to his voice, stirring the stew a little more, figuring that it only needed a few minutes more. He turned and returned the kiss.

A grin sprung up on Xigbar's face, and he snickered a little. "It was good. Thankfully he didn't. That man's got a horrid voice. But he ended up scoldin' another carpenter. Crazy old coot... Never satisfied with a thing." He licked his lips, stomach grumbling as he looked down at the stew. "Mm.. smells delicious."

"Well, I'm glad that you had a good day." Roxas chuckled, glad he didn't have to meet such a crotchety sounding old man. After how Xigbar described him on occasion, he reminded him of the cook from home, Dilan.. or Xaldin, some name like that, but he remembered him being quite the stick in the mud, and not very pleasant when his parents weren't around. He looked down when he felt a certain new kitten brush against his leg, and he looked down with a smile, watching Vanitas walk around the kitchen, still sniffing things curiously and exploring his new surroundings.

"Thanks. Wanna get the bowls for me?" Roxas gave Xigbar another smile.

Xigbar nodded, and moved to his left, opening the cabinet and pulling out three bowls, one for each of them, making sure to get three spoons from the drawer right in front of him. He loved to see Roxas smile like that, it always made his heart soar. In the past, unless he was with him, Roxas hardly ever smiled, and now it seemed like he always had a smile on his face. He held up a bowl to Roxas, who poured in a few spoonfuls of the stew, taking it and setting in front of Ventus, who now had Vanitas in his lap. Roxas filled another bowl, and Xigbar set it in the blond's spot, and his own bowl was filled last. He and his husband sat down at the table, already starting to eat some of the stew.

Ventus gently sat Vanitas on the floor, watching him scamper away to explore more, before he got a big spoonful of his stew, licking his lips before blowing on it gently. "Thanks for supper!" He grinned, happily shoving the spoon in his mouth.

"Yeah, thank you, Rox. It tastes delicious." Xigbar said with a grin, eating another bite of beef and potatoes, tasting the few but lovely spices in it, feeling a familiar sense of warmth in his body, and it wasn't the stew alone. In the past, he hadn't really imagined having a family, but here he was, with husband, a child, and now a cat; the all people in the world he loved.

Roxas gave them both warm smiles, nodding. "You're welcome, you two."

* * *

Xigbar breathed a quiet sigh as he opened the door to Roxas' and his bedroom, as he closed it behind him and locked it: Ventus was off to bed, Vanitas was curled up asleep in their son's room, and the kitchen had been cleaned up. The night was free for them. He had been thinking of the past all during work, and there was one thing that he remembered more vividly than anything else; Roxas' half naked body only served to remind him of it more. He quietly admired him, looking over the fair skin illuminated by candlelight. He slowly walked over, smiling a little when Roxas looked back at him and he gently brought his arms up and held his husband's sides.

"Roxas..." He whispered, chuckling quietly, starting to slowly massage his sides, smiling a little. He gently made circles in his skin with his thumb, earning a slow, very quiet moan. Roxas groaned again, smiling slowly as memories flooded into his mind, the castle, of his room, of the many times Xigbar was in his room, on his bed and on top of him, helping him relax from whatever stressed him, using his fingers to work magic. He arched his back into the man's fingers as they traveled up his spine.

"Remember when I used ta massage ya like this..." Xigbar lowered his voice to a whisper, a nostalgic note in his voice. _"My prince?_"

"Y-Yeah..." Roxas bit his lip as he smiled wider. He hadn't heard that title in a long time, and because it was his Xigbar saying it, the words filled his heart with a warm sense of nostalgic happiness, and his mind with memories. He hadn't been massaged in such a long time either...

"Do you want me to massage ya, my prince?" Xigbar asked with a playfulness to his voice.

"Nnh... Yeah..." Roxas moaned softly as he reluctantly pulled away. He turned around, feeling Xigbar's warm hands push his trousers and underwear down, and he stepped out of them. Xigbar lifted his arms up, just barely feeling Roxas' hands against his skin as his husband pushed his shirt up, and gently took it off. His trousers and underwear were quickly removed, leaving them both naked.

Roxas stepped over to their bed, taking a moment to set up the pillows before gently laying down on his stomach, laying on them and crossing his arms. Xigbar walked over to the bed with a smile on his face, climbing onto the bed before straddling him. He gently placed his hands on Roxas' shoulders, feeling the muscles before he began to massage them, using his fingertips. He smiled a little more, recalling the feeling of his husband's body on top of his, relaxing him with touches and words. His fingers were just as gentle as they always had been, and he could almost be lulled to sleep by their soothing touch.

He could feel Xigbar's warmth against his sides, making him feel completely relaxed, and the silence only helped him focus on his husband. He smiled into the pillow, blue eye slipping shut as those lovely fingers moved farther down his back, giving him waves of sensation, neither painful nor pleasureful, but neutral, yet pleasant.

The smile on Xigbar's face morphed into a playful little smirk as he shifted, straddling Roxas' legs, letting his fingers creep towards his ass, chuckling quietly when he heard a surprised gasp. His smirk grew, and he gave his ass a quick squeeze, earning a little moan. Using his thumbs, he lightly massaged the soft lobes of flesh for a minute, quiet moan gracing his pointed ears. He saw Roxas look back at him with a little smirk of his own. Roxas had a beautiful little smirk.

As wonderful as those past massage were with Xigbar, this time.. was completely different. There was the same sense of relaxation, and being utterly caught in each other, but the looming threat of being caught, or of the future didn't weigh down on either of them. It was an utterly wonderful feeling. He was used to freedom, but mixed with their special activity, one they hadn't touched upon in so long, was a breath of fresh air.

He let his hands wander back up to gently rounded shoulders, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, nose tickled by blond locks. He kissed his neck again, and again, letting his kisses form an invisible trail down his back, feeling Roxas' lithe body quiver beneath him. He slowly removed his hands from his shoulders, fingertips ghosting over his back until they found a suitable spot to work, moving in gently, slow rhythmic circles along the blond's shoulder blades and the middle of his back. Xigbar could vividly remember how he would always ask Roxas' about his day during the massages, quietly listening in on whatever occurred, whatever troubled him, always intending to cheer him up if he needed it.

"Aah... Xigb-bar.." Roxas moaned his name into the pillow before he lifted himself up with another little shiver. He let go of the soft, off-white pillows, feeling Xigbar's thighs brush against his legs as he turned onto his back. Bright blue eyes who seemed to possess an otherworldly glow held a mixture of happiness, and want, and a relaxed smile tugged at the corners of rosy lips.

Xigbar leaned down, resting on his elbows, purposely grazing his body against Roxas', feeling his semi-hard penis against his chest as he settled in close to him. He grinned lightly as he let his lips brush against his.

"Yes, _my prince_?" Xigbar teased him with a slow kiss to the jaw, knowing what he wanted already.

"I need you..." Roxas said quietly, moaning.

Another slow kiss to the jaw, and he finally kissed Roxas. The blond wasted no time in kissing back, wrapping one arm around his strong neck while his free hand held onto his shoulder, caressing the well developed muscles in a path: down his arm, wandering over to his side, before he held onto his back. Xigbar lightly swiped his tongue against Roxas' bottom lip, asking for entrance to which the blond willingly obliged. His tongue ventured forth while his hand took a different path, going right down to his penis and giving it a teasing stroke, earning a moan.

Teasing Roxas' bottom lip with the tip of his tongue as he kissed him deeper, his hand kept stroking him slowly, ghosting the pad of his finger over the tip, teasing him until hips bucked until his hand, giving him just the reaction he wanted. Roxas willingly gave him entrance, open mouth letting a moan flow forth as his husband's tongue slipped inside, meeting his, making sure the tips of their tongues touched in a makeshift kiss.

Faster, Xigbar continued to stroke him, adding in a fair amount of teasing as their tongues danced, creating their own little rhythm until lack of oxygen knocked on their door and forced them to break apart, greedily sucking in air, and a warm mouth no longer keeping Roxas' angelic moans muffled. Xigbar felt Roxas harden in his hand, panting softly as he began pressing kisses to warm skin, nibbling lightly, but not enough to cause a mark, pointed ears trying to pick up on every delicious sound from his blond, from his moans, to his light panting. He directed the tip of his tongue down to one pert, rosy nipple, sucking and licking as he stroked him, golden eye glancing up in time to see Roxas shut his eyes tight in pleasure. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. Despite it being utterly different, it still felt the same as back in the castle, in Roxas' room decorated of lovely beiges and golds as well as gentle blues, colors that only dreamed they could be as brilliant as Roxas. They were surrounded, but completely lost in their own little world, a secret little place where they could loose themselves in each other.

One moan louder than the other, and he pulled his hand away from Roxas' erection, earning a desperate, but quiet mewl, not wanting that heat to build yet.

"I want us to come together," Xigbar murmured as he adjusted himself so that he was settled between his husband's legs, leaning up and staring down at Roxas, taking in his sweat glazed skin, how his chest rose and fall, and how he squirmed ever so slightly.

He couldn't but kiss him again but briefly, letting out his own groan as their erections ground against each other, making sweet friction. Roxas kissed back, panting quietly when Xigbar pulled away. He spread his legs, shivering pleasantly as he shifted into a good position. He watched with desire hazed eyes as his husband leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his stomach, a single golden eye looking up at him with the same intense desire. Such a lovely, erotic look, it almost drove him crazy, and if they had been truly alone, he would have loudly begged him to fuck him.

"X-Xigb-baar..."Roxas let the soft moan slip free as his lower half was lifted and he felt the tip of Xigbar at his entrance, and then he felt him slip in, gently though.

The pain eventually passed, and his husband began to thrust slowly, and shallowly, just teasing him with the pleasure to come. He clutched the comforter as he began to moan quietly, biting down on his rosy lips to suppress the moans as best he could, though Ventus was likely deep asleep.

It only took a minute more before Xigbar struck that spot inside him, and he had to fight the intense urge to cry out as Xigbar thrust faster, biting his poor lip harder as he muffled his own moans, hitting that spot repeatedly as he moved in and out of him. Xigbar gripped his husband's hips, groaning lowly and panting deeply as he felt an intense, tight heat around his penis that fed his pleasure and threatened to make him come. Leaning down, tough, sweat glazed skin slid against soft but equally sweaty flesh, and pleasure assaulted Roxas from all sides; Xigbar was inside him, hitting that spot, and his penis was given lovely friction as it rubbed between them pleasantly. He let his legs wrap around his husband's sides, pulling him deeper inside him.

Xigbar buried his face in the crook of Roxas' neck, unable to suppress a groan as the blond clenched around him, and the legs around him didn't aide the strong feelings of being pushed closer and closer to the edge of release at all. He leaned back a little, angling his hips to push deeper, kissing all along his husband's jaw and lips, feeling one warm arm grip his neck. He quickly found the other, gently taking his wrist and making Roxas release his hold on the comforter in favor of intertwining their fingers. Roxas felt an incredible warmth, not only in his body, but in his swelling heart. Everything felt incredible, especially Xigbar's body against his, and they fit together like a puzzle.

Roxas tried, but as Xigbar's thrusts got faster, he couldn't hold it anymore, and he whispered this in Xigbar's ear, stumbling over his words as his orgasm kept approaching on him with an amazing speed. His husband told him to hold on just a little longer, and as tough as it was, he managed. He wanted to fulfill Xigbar's earlier wish.

With gritted teeth and tensing bodies, they came together, locking into place as their orgasms finally breeched their castle walls, filling them with an almost indescribable amount of pleasure that very nearly over took each and every fragment of their beings, making them see white for just a brief moment, and their minds blank out.

Shuddering and gasping, Xigbar lay on top of Roxas, eye shut tight as the remnants of their orgasms slowly faded away, leaving them utterly breathless and exhausted, but their hearts swelling with happy emotion. Roxas panted, finally finding the urge to open his eyes and stare up at the ceiling, watching silently as Xigbar pulled out, and rolled over, kicking back the covers and pulling him close with a tired smile before pulling the covers over their still sweaty bodies. He wasted no time cuddling against the tan, scarred chest, pressing his cheek against the warm skin, pleasantly listening to his heart beat.

Roxas was silent for a few minutes as they rested in each other, just content to let themselves begin to think clearly again. He could remember doing this so many times, laying against Xigbar, only he knew his husband didn't have to pull away and get dressed and return to his room before other servants were awake. What stood out most the was night they decided to leave, and the morning where Xigbar made that promise to him. No matter how many times he was nestled close to his husband, he could never get over the completely exhilarating feeling that they were free to hold each other without worry.

"I'm so glad we met." He said slowly, voice full of emotion." Without you... I'm sure I would have never been as happy as I am now. I love you, Xigbar." He whispered against him.

He smiled a little, looking up at Xigbar with bright blue eyes, smile slowly morphing into a grin as Xigbar began to slowly stroke his cheek, and the look in his eyes almost made Xigbar's heart stop.

It was look he loved to see most of all in Roxas' eyes. It was one of nothing but pure happiness, no hint of stress, of anything negative, and the smile that could melt his heart. It took all of his willpower not to let his heart melt into a pool of mush, reform again, and then melt all over again. Never in his life had he ever dreamed he could be with someone who could make him feel this way, but he was here now. It couldn't be more perfect.

"I'm so glad yer happy, my prince..." Xigbar made gently circles on his husband's cheek with his thumb, speaking nothing but the truth. In the past, it had pained him to see Roxas wasn't truly happy, but now, seeing this true happiness, it made him happy. "I love ya too, Roxas."

Xigbar leaned down a little, gently tilting his head up, and pressing a kiss of utter of love and affection to Roxas' lips, smiling a true genuine smile, no smirk fused in. Roxas gently kissed him back, before nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. With his heart filled with loving warmth, he watched Xigbar slowly drift into sleep before he was finally consumed by the beast itself, completely content. Their life may have been simpler than it had been, but it was by far better than the past. Here, in their little home, everything was perfect to him.


End file.
